Cry In The Right Direction One Shot Version
by BSwifty1997
Summary: Lindsay goes to Shay after witnessing a guys shoot himself. Erin Lindsay/Leslie Shay pairing. Rated M for suicide. One Shot. aguiarcorina has taken over this story - www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/5407371/
1. Chapter 1

**I just watched episode 4 of Chicago PD, 'Now Is Always Temporary', so if you haven't seen it this will have spoilers. Anyway in the episode a guy shoots himself and Antonio tells Jay Halstead and Erin Lindsay that if they need someone, they should talk. This is my take on what could happen if Lindsay went to Shay for help. I think Lindsay and Shay would be a good pairing, so... yeah.**

**This is my first fanfic, so.. sorry if its bad..**

**_Italics_**** are flashbacks.**

* * *

Erin had been sitting in her car for the past two hour staring at the fire house, debating whether or not to go inside. She knew they knew she was there, a few of the guys had pointed, and every now and then they'd come and look at her car, but they'd left her be, and she was glad for that. She'd already cleared it by Hoyt and had the rest of the week off. What happened earlier was stuck in her head, like it was on repeat, but at the same time it was a blur.

_**Jay shot the door in, they stormed the place, and the guy had a gun to the girls head. He'd cornered himself ranting about having a good time and that he'd been set up. "Easy, easy" she coaxed, "take a breath".**_

_**But the guy was agitated and it wasn't getting better. "I've got info on a deal and that's why she set me up". When the hostage heard this she started talking and it just pissed the guy off more. Lindsay just wanted her to stop so she could calm him down.**_

_**"All right we will help you, we will help you but you gotta let her go first", she said as calmly as she could. "You don't need her, c'mon, give her to me, c'mon, give her to me." It worked, and the guy push the girl towards her, she caught her in her arms.**_

_**However before anybody could do anything, he said "I'm dead anyway", put the gun under his chin, and pulled the trigger. Her breath caught in her throat, and blood splattered on her. The next thing she knew she was on the stairs next to Jay listening to Antonio. "My sister and her partner went through this. Guy blew his brains out in front of them on a routine call". He closed his notepad. "Gabbie was fine, but it hit Shay pretty hard. Don't be afraid to talk to somebody, anybody, me, if it sneaks up on you" she vaguely remember thinking she'd be fine as she muttered "thanks".**_

She wasn't fine though, and he was right it snuck up on her. She needed Shay. Taking a deep breath she got out the car, shut the door, and crossed the street. It was late but she knew Shay was on shift. When she got to the doors she noticed there wasn't anyone about, meaning they were all in the kitchen area. Quietly she entered, every fire fighter was there, even Boden. Hands in pockets she got her friends attention, "Leslie". She knew she'd failed at keeping the tremor out of her voice because everyone in the room went quiet and all eyes were on her, widening when they saw she was covered in blood. She felt her vision blur. 'No, I wont cry, not here, I can't' she thought as she tried to fight the lump in her throat.

Shay was worried, not only was her friends demeanour way out of character, but she'd called her by her first name. Cautiously she stepped forward, "Erin, what's going on?"

Erin knew if she didn't say something now, shaking voice or not, she wouldn't be able to speak. Tears now silently streaming down her face, she tried to talk "I just.." but the lump in her throat made it hard to say anything. She put her hand across her mouth.

Nobody knew what was going on but they knew it was bad, the calm, bad ass police detective they all knew was not in a good place, she was shaking, covered in blood and could barely say a word. Nobody said a thing, unable to even if they wanted. Shay was about to panic, what the hell had happened. Leslie cared about Erin and she knew the feeling was mutual. The only thing stopping them from really being together was work. The only reason they called each other by their last names was to put space between them to make it easier. Cautiously she took another step, "Erin? Sweetheart?"

Lindsay took a deep breath. " I just saw a guy blow..", a gut renching sob broke through her lips, cutting off her sentence. A cry so raw that it made everyone flinch. They all knew what she was going to say though. Shay had barely lifted her arms before Erin flung herself into them, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and tucking her face into Shay's neck, holding onto her for dear life. No one breathed a word and just watched as she cried.

Shay knew that afterwards Erin would be mortified by everyone seeing her fall apart, after her past, she didn't like it when someone saw her weak. Bending her knees slightly, Leslie easily hoisted her up, which wasn't hard because she was light. Erin unconsciously wrapped her legs around her waist and continued to cling onto her and cry. Slowly Shay carried her down the hall, and into the room with all the beds. Going to the bed in the far corner, 'her area', she sat down and just held her until she cried herself to sleep, even then she didn't let go. Half and hour later Boden came in.

"How's she doing?" he asked. "Not good, but she'll be okay, she's strong." Erin whimpered in her sleep causing both of them to look at her. "You got the next few days off, I already got someone to cover you." She smiled, "Thanks chief". With a nod he left. The sound of the door closing brought Erin from her slumber. Looking around, she was confused, until it all came back to her, and tears came to her eyes again. She looked at Shay, realising she was still on her lap, and said "hey", she got a smile and a "hi" in return. She didn't know what to say so she just stared at her, soaking up everything. Her eyes, her nose, her lips. She brought up a hand and caressed Leslie's cheek, pressed their foreheads together she whispered "Thanks You".

Shay's heart broke. "Don't worry about it" she said, "I've got you, always".

* * *

**Hope that was okay, let me know what you think. :D**


	2. New Author

The new author for this story is** aguiarcorina **

Here is the link to their page..

u/5407371/ - Just delete the brackets :)


End file.
